1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating lifelike motion in a toy, and more particularly, for simulating facial motion in dolls and animal characters. While the present invention has many applications, it is particularly suited for simulating a lip sucking action in a nursing doll, animal, or other character.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of known mechanisms for generating motion in the lips of dolls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,492 to Berenguer discloses a doll that simulates a sucking action through the mechanical coupling of an eccentric shaft with the face of the doll. The device of Berenguer is activated when a nipple containing a magnetic element is placed in the mouth of the doll, triggering a magnetic field detector in the doll, and thereby starting a motor mounted in the doll body.
Another example of a mechanism that simulates a sucking motion in a doll is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,199 to De Masi. The device of De Masi produces a simulated sucking motion through the mechanical coupling of a geared motor unit contained within the doll body.
Known doll lip articulation devices rely on elaborate and higher cost mechanical drive mechanisms housed within the doll. The placement of a motor in the doll results in additional complexity in the fabrication process because each doll must be equipped with a complex internal drive mechanism and power source. Consequently, a need exists for a low-cost doll lip articulation mechanism that can be housed in a doll accessory, such as a nursing bottle, and can be used interchangeably with all of the dolls or characters in a particular product line. Additionally, a need exists for a doll lip articulation device in which the active drive mechanism and power source may be located outside the body of the doll and only less expensive passive components are located within the body of the doll.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has as an object reducing the cost and complexity of a toy motion-generating device by locating the active components of the drive mechanism in a portable self-contained toy accessory, such as a nursing bottle.
A second object of the invention is to improve facial movement simulation in dolls and animal characters so as to stimulate child learning and development, while enhancing a child""s play experience.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a toy system with a first toy component having a first magnet mounted to the first toy component for movement relative to the first toy component, and a driving mechanism for imparting motion to the first magnet. A second toy component of the toy system has a receptor portion and a second magnet mounted near the receptor portion. The receptor portion is adapted to interact with the first toy component and move in synchronization with motion imparted to the second magnet through magnetic coupling with the first magnet.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.